


She's Electric

by captainlancelot



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Teeny bit of angst, not much though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22807402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainlancelot/pseuds/captainlancelot
Summary: Ava and Nate are going to the Heywoods' for a couple of days. They're both gay, and neither is accepted fully by Hank, so they need 'dates'. But Nate's date seems more interested in Ava and Ava's date has taken a liking to Nate.
Relationships: Nate Heywood/Ray Palmer, Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 12
Kudos: 199





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first fic, so be warned- it may be terrible. It turned out way longer than I thought and it's completely unedited, so this could be interesting. Constructive criticism welcome in the comments and feel free to send me anything @imnotusingthis12@gmail.com (dont be fooled by the username)
> 
> also please ignore the title, I couldn't think of one and I was listening to Oasis so...

‘Please Sara?’ Nate pleaded with the biggest puppy-dog eyes he could fathom. ‘I just want to get my dad off my back about not having a girlfriend, and then I’ll be out of your hair.’

‘Fine. But only because I love your mom’s cookies and I want her recipe.’

‘And you love me.’

‘Whatever’

‘Ok, so I’ll pick you up on Monday at around four. Wear something cute, but make sure-‘ As Nate droned on about clothing, Sara was beginning to regret her decision to help her friend.

————————————

‘Are you sure?’ Ava asked, for what must’ve been the hundredth time.

‘Yes Ava, don’t worry,’ Ray reassured her. ‘We can easily convince them we’re a couple. At least I can. I had a crush on you before we met remember?’ Ava let out a small chuckle as she reminisced.

‘How could I not? I told you I was gay and you got all ramble-y and weird, so I thought you were homophobic, but you were just in awe of meeting another queer person in our tiny conventional town.’ The lawyer said. ‘Hank will be so happy that I finally found a ‘nice husband to take care of me’.’

‘At your service!’ Ray grinned, as he exited his car to go around and hold the passenger door open with an over-exaggerated bow. Ava sighed heavily. _I guess this is happening_ , she thought as she knocked on the door of her childhood home, with a big phone smile plastered on her face.

‘Ava! How lovely to see you! It seems like it has been an eternity. How’s that… friend of yours?’ Ava steeled herself as she was greeted with the sound of her homophobic aunt.

‘Actually, Susan, she was my girlfriend, and we broke up a while ago.’ Ava said, and relished in Susan’s disapproving glare.

’Nice to meet you, I’m Ray. Ava’s-‘ Ray glanced at Ava to double-check that she was sure about this and Ava gave a slight nod of approval. ‘-Ava’s boyfriend.’ Ray tried not to grimace at Susan’s smile, showing that she was clearly quite pleased with Ava’s choice in partner. Or rather, the fact that said partner was not a woman.

Ava quickly walked away, allowing Ray to follow her past Susan and into the modern living room, which was large, but still homely. Her eyes scanned the room to see who else had arrived. Her eyes settled on a beautiful blonde sitting next to her cousin. _There’s no way Nate pulled someone like that_. Ava berated herself for thinking like that, almost missing her (more tolerable) aunt and uncle rising to greet her and her supposed ‘boyfriend’.

‘Hi honey!’ Her aunt said cheerfully before engulfing her in a large hug.

‘Hi Dot, how are you? What've you guys been up to since I last saw you?’

‘I’m great!' Dot smiled warmly, before launching into what would be a long-winded speech. 'Well, we’ve been renovating the shed and Hank says that-‘

‘Who’s this?’ Ava heard a low voice coming from behind her. _Lovely to meet you too, Hank._

‘Dot, Hank, this is Ray. My boyfriend.’ Ava could feel her uncle’s surprised look and her aunt’s sympathetic one, even without facing them.

‘Um- hi? I’m Ray Palmer, nice to meet you both.’ Ray said as he extended his hand towards Hank. Ava found it all too ‘60s black and white film’ for her taste. She slipped away while Hank was grilling Ray, seemingly elated with the arrival of his daughter’s supposed boyfriend, with Dot still confused, presumably because as far as she was aware, lesbians did not date men.

Ava all but sprinted into the open arms of her cousin, Nate. The two were very close, almost like siblings. After Ava's parents passed away, the Heywoods practically adopted her. Nate immediately treated her like a sister, and in return, she treated him like a brother. Nate was the most supportive one in her family after she came out, with his father ignoring it completely, and his mother coming around eventually. She was pulled back into the moment by a little ‘oof’ coming from her cousin’s mouth, and released him after he hugged back.

‘So should I be jealous of the girl you’re currently hugging or-‘ Sara trailed off as she met the eyes of one of the most beautiful women she had ever seen. The girl just stared back, with a bashful smile and a slight pink tint to her cheeks. Sara immediately lost herself in the girl’s eyes, a seemingly perfect mix of grey and green, with a dash of blue fire in them.

‘Nope, not at all,’ Nate said, snapping both women out of their reverie. ‘Sara, this is my cousin/sister type thing, Ava Sharpe, and Ava, this is Sara Lance.’

‘Hi,’ Sara said, at a loss for words.

‘Hi,’ Ava echoed, the blush on her cheeks intensifying. The girls just stared at each other for a moment, their eyes locked together in a silent, unmoving dance.

‘Ok, I’m gonna get a drink. Want anything?’ Nate asked the women, clasping his hands together. When both Ava and Sara simply shook their heads, Nate left, completely and blissfully unaware of the moment he had witnessed between the two.

’So, Sara, what do you do?’ Ava asked.

‘I’m a dancer. I actually teach at Star City High School. You?’

‘I’m a civil rights lawyer.’ Ava replied. She paused for a moment before asking, ‘What’s a girl like you doing with my cousin?’

‘Well, we were friends for a while before we started going out. He charmed me right into a relationship.’

’That’s sort of strange... seeing as Nate’s gay.’ The lawyer smirked. _Shit_ , Sara thought. ‘How ‘bout you tell me the real story?’

‘Okay. But not here.’

Ava nodded and led Sara up the stairs to her childhood bedroom. It was decorated much like the rest of the house, but one wall was grey, and there were lights strung around the walls. There were photos above the double bed in the centre of the room, pictures of a young Ava and various friends and family. Sara noticed the carefree smiles on her face as she examined the photos, before moving around the rest of the room, and eventually settling on the bed.

’So…’ Ava started, ‘Tell me the real story.’

‘Well, as you probably already figured out, Nate and I work together, with him teaching history, and me teaching dance and gym classes. We met through work, and we became close with a few other members of staff. The other staff call us ‘The Legends’. Sara rolled her eyes dramatically at the nickname, causing Ava to let out a giggle. _Fuck, I don’t usually giggle. I sound like a schoolgirl with a crush._ ‘And I knew Nate was gay already, even before he told us. You see, not a single person in our group isn’t part of the community, and we tend to gravitate towards each other.’

‘Yeah, I can back that one up.’

‘So you aren’t straight, then?’ Sara asked hopefully.

‘Not at all.’ Ava huffed at the thought of ever going out with a man.

‘And the guy you brought with you is…?’

‘That’s Ray. My friend. He’s bi. I guess we had a similar situation to yours, and he decided he would come with me for moral support, and so I don’t have to hear Hank going on about how I ‘just haven’t found the right man yet.’ I just need him off my back for a couple days, while we stay here.'

‘So, tell me about those pictures. I definitely want to know more about that one,’ Sara said amusedly, pointing to a photo of Ava in her prom dress and causing Ava to bury her head in her hand in an attempt to hide her growing blush.

————————————

Ava and Sara hadn’t left each others side the whole evening. They were going downstairs to pick up some food, before Sara said, ‘Let me just check on the boys and see if they want anything.’

‘Sure’ Ava replied, as she descended the stairs, not being able to remove a certain smirk and two extremely distracting eyes from her mind.

Sara knocked on the door, but didn’t wait for an answer, and opened it to find Nate and Ray in a _very compromising_ position. She quickly closed the door, before sprinting away quietly, so they didn’t hear her, and make the situation more awkward. She went up the stairs to the loft, before climbing up onto the roof, where Ava was sat on a beanbag, mesmerised by the view. Sara however, was more interested in the view directly in front of her, and she strode over to Ava before dramatically falling in a beanbag and chuckling, before picking up a plate of food.

‘Guess what I just saw.’

‘Hank being taught how to floss by my 9-year-old cousin?’

‘No. What? That’s oddly specific.’ Ava just shrugged, with a little grin on her face. ‘Anyway, I just walked in on-‘ Sara paused for dramatic effect, causing Ava to hit her lightly with a ‘Just tell me, idiot’.

‘I just walked in on your brother or cousin or whatever, my supposed ‘boyfriend’, making out with your friend, your supposed 'boyfriend', in his room.’

Ava’s eyes widened comically, before she burst into a fit of laughter, making Sara laugh along with her. ‘Shit, I’m so sorry you had to see that. I can't imagine having to see Nate making out with someone.’ Ava shuddered at the thought.

‘I once walked in on my sister and her boyfriend doing shit in the living room, and I did not sit on the couch for a good two months’

Ava giggled, and shuddered once again, from the breeze this time.

‘You cold?’ Sara asked, with a look of mostly concern in her eyes, but something else that Ava was too scared to try and name.

‘A little,’ The lawyer admitted. Sara shifted her beanbag closer to Ava’s, before taking off her jacket and draping it over the two of them. Ava tensed at being in close proximity with the dancer, and she could now clearly see her defined muscles through her tight turtleneck.

‘Are you checking me out?’ The dancer teased.

‘No, shut up and eat.’ Ava said, hoping her blush wasn’t visible under the stars.

‘Oh really, cause if you were, I would’ve kissed you.’

‘You would?’

‘Guess we’ll never know.’

‘Shut up.’

‘Make me.’ The dancer said before turning to face Ava, and slowly leaning closer, giving Ava enough of a chance to move away if she wanted to. Instead of moving away, Ava closed the gap, and as soon as their lips brushed together, it felt like they'd been doing this for years. The kiss started off slow, but after they came up for air, Sara threaded her hands into the lawyer’s hair, and Ava’s hands found Sara’s waist. Sara tentatively ran her tongue across the lawyer’s lower lip, requesting entrance. Ava’s mouth immediately fell open, and Sara slowly licked into it, with Ava’s tongue meeting hers. The kiss quickly became heated, with Sara sporadically nipping Ava’s lip, then soothing the spot she'd bit with her tongue. Ava reached behind the dancer, and effortlessly pulled her onto her lap, still not breaking the kiss.

They both broke away, panting heavily, Ava’s breath mixing with Sara’s, with their foreheads rested against each other, neither woman wanting to break contact.

‘Wow.’ The dancer simply said.

‘Yeah. I agree.’

‘I think we should maybe talk to the guys about this, maybe you and Nate could swap partners, and see if they notice.’

‘I’m fairly sure they would.’ Ava grinned. ‘But it’s a good idea.’

————————————

‘Wait a minute. My cousin kissed my girlfriend?’ Nate whispered, surprised.

’She’s not your girlfriend, you’re gay. And you made out with Ray.’

Nate and Ray both sucked in a breath. ‘Shit, how did you know that?’ Nate asked, as realisation dawned on Ray’s face.

‘I knew I heard the door open!’ He exclaimed.

‘Ok, so we have a proposal.’ Sara said, trying to get the conversation back on track. She told the boys their plan before they all nodded and Ava and Sara headed back to Ava’s bedroom, leaving Ray and Nate in Nate’s. Sara thought it was strange that Dot didn’t let any of the couples room together, but it seemed that the woman had predicted the outcome of this evening before any of the others did.

————————————

The two women were lying in Ava's childhood bed, wrapped up in each other. Sara had her head buried in Ava’s neck, with her leg draping over Ava’s waist. Ava's arm was curled around the smaller woman, and was breathing in the scent of her coconut shampoo while rubbing soft circles on her back.

‘I could get used to this.’ Sara said, breaking the soft silence.

‘Yeah. Me too.’

‘It’s not often I do this.’ Sara wasn’t lying. She’s only had about three real relationships that didn’t end with her sneaking out in the middle of the night.

‘Me neither. But then again, it’s not often a beautiful girl walks into my house pretending to be my gay cousin’s girlfriend.’

‘Smooth,’ Sara said with a little chuckle, and gave Ava a light kiss on the nose. She snuggled closer into Ava’s chest, letting the regularity of Ava’s heartbeats relax her as she slowly drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara, Ava, Nate and Ray finally tell the Heywoods their news, and Ava and Sara are vulnerable and soft and I love them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, last one! I think? We'll see. But it's been great! I just want to thank you all for your support, it really does mean a lot. Being bookmarked feels so good (lil praise kink there but we move) Drop a comment if you feel like it.
> 
> Also, this one does get a tiny bit heavy, so trigger warning for murder, suicide, alcohol addiction and homophobia. Nothing too bad, and it's only a little scene, but I didn't want to make anyone uncomfortable. 
> 
> And if you still want to read it without the angsty bits, skip the second to last scene.

Ava woke up before Sara the next morning. She felt a weight on her waist and looked down to see a muscular arm resting over her. Ava let out a breath, and took a moment to reflect on the fact that the day before was not a dream. She wiped the sleep from her eyes, and turned her head to see Sara still asleep. Ava couldn’t help but stare at her for a while, trying to commit every freckle on her face to memory. She’d always thought it was creepy when couples watched each other sleep, but she understood it now. Sara looked absolutely beautiful when she slept. And not her usual beauty. This was different, more calm. Softer.

It wasn’t long before Ava started to feel guilty for watching Sara sleep, although she wasn’t quite sure why. She felt like she was intruding, taking advantage of Sara’s vulnerability. _If she’s going to be vulnerable in front of me, I want it to be her choice_. Ava hoped that day came eventually. She pressed light kisses to Sara’s cheek and head.

Sara stirred, before slowly opening her eyes and adjusting to the sunlight pouring through Ava’s thin curtains. ‘Hey,’ She said in a husky voice, still not fully recovered from her sleep. Ava felt a rush of heat go to her core at Sara’s voice, but chose to ignore it.

‘Morning. C’mon, get up, let’s get dressed so we can go downstairs. I wanna take you somewhere.’ Sara just groaned and moved closer to the lawyer, and Ava couldn’t help but think that she might want to wake up like this every day.

————————————

After a lot of convincing, Ava got Sara out of bed and they both got ready and went downstairs for breakfast. Ray and Nate were already there, giggling about something one of them had said. The were sitting next to the island and Ava noticed them sitting close, but didn’t say anything. _I’m happy for them._ Dot was by the stove, cooking pancakes. The rest of the relatives, to Ava’s delight, had left the night before. _Thank god,_ _I could not have dealt with bitchy, homophobic Susan again._

‘Good morning dears!’

‘Morning Dot,’ both the women replied.

‘Mmh, pancakes, I love them,’ Sara said, and Ava just gave her a huge grin.

‘They won’t be long girls, just take a seat,’

Sara and Ava sat down opposite to Nate and Ray, mirroring their position. ‘Are you guys ready for this?’ Ava whispered, ducking her head slightly and leaning across to the boys.

‘Not really,’ Nate replied, ‘But we’ll be okay.’

‘It’s now or never.’ Sara said.

‘Dot, can we talk to you?’ Ray asked once the pancakes were done.

‘Of course dear. What’s on your mind?’

‘Well… you know how me and Ray are dating?’ Ava asked tentatively.

‘Yes, I found that a bit strange, considering you like women as far as I know.’

‘Yeah… um, Ray’s just a friend. He only came because Hank’s always on my back about it being a phase and how I just haven’t found the right man yet and I got frustrated and I just needed one night without him making me feel like shit... and I’m sorry I didn’t tell you earlier, but I really like Sara and I want to be with her. Not Ray. Because I'm gay, and Sara's bi and we like each other.’ Ava let out quickly, feeling a little more weight being lifted from her chest with each word that tumbled from her lips.

‘Oh, honey,’ Was all Dot said as she pulled Ava into a hug.

Nate looked at Ray apprehensively but began to speak when Ray gave him a reassuring smile. ‘Mom, I’m not with Sara. I think I’m falling for Ray. Oh, and I’m gay. So, yeah.’ Nate began to fiddle with his fingernails.

Dot smiled and nodded. ’Okay. I don’t want either of you to feel like you can’t tell me things. I love you both so much.’ She said as she bent down to place a kiss on Ava’s head, and then Nate’s. ‘And that goes for you two as well,’ The woman continued, pointing and Sara and Ray, who just nodded in agreement.

’Thank you for understanding, and we love you too.’ The lawyer said.

‘It’s alright. Your uncle, however, may need a little more convincing,’ She said, causing Ava to let out a sigh.

‘I know.’

Sara had just been watching the whole ordeal from her seat, and couldn’t take her eyes off Ava the whole time. _So she wants to be with me, huh? Looks like this might end up with both of you happy for once, Lance._ Ava took Sara’s hand in her own and placed a light kiss on the back of her hand. They were looking into each other's eyes, both trying to convey everything that they felt and couldn’t describe, when they heard a voice interrupting them.

‘What’s going on here?’ Hank asked, and they all turned to look at him.

Nate inhaled deeply. ‘Dad, I’m gonna make this quick. I'm gay. And Ava’s a lesbian. And I like Ray and Ava likes Sara, and I’m sorry, but there’s nothing you can do about it.’

Hank looked confused for a moment, before his expression morphed into one of contempt. ‘You kids know how I feel about _those people_. They’re dangerous.’

‘Hank, we _are_ ‘those people’. And if you can’t accept that, then you can’t accept us.’ Ava said, growing angrier. She felt Sara's hand move to her thigh in an attempt to calm her down, the move immediately succeeding.

‘Don’t be ridiculous, you aren’t like them. You just haven’t found a nice man yet.’

‘I know plenty of nice men. One of them being Ray. I’m just not attracted to them.’

‘Don’t worry, I can help you get through this. Is she making you do this?’ He asked Ava, clearly referring to Sara.

‘She’s not making me do shit. Come on Sara, let’s go.’ She said, getting up and leading Sara upstairs, still linked by their hands.

As soon as they entered the room, Ava pushed Sara against the closed door and kissed her passionately. She lifted her up by her thighs, and Sara instinctively wrapped her legs around Ava’s waist. Ava started kissing lower, moving down to her neck and focusing on her pulse point, making sure to leave a mark. Sara let out a moan, spurring Ava on further, and she started moving back until her legs hit the edge of the bed. She sat down, pulling Sara onto her lap, still not breaking the kiss.

‘Mm, wait.’ Ava immediately pulled back, worried she had gone too far.

‘Shit sorry, are you okay? That was too much wasn’t it? Damn it, I knew-‘

Sara cut Ava off with a chaste kiss to her lips. ‘Baby, no. It was great. But I want to do this right. I want to take you on a date before we do anything. I like you, a lot, and I don't want you to feel like we have to rush or anything. Alright?’ Ava just nodded, trying not to swoon at the pet name.

‘Baby?’ Ava questioned.

‘Yeah, is that okay?’ _So much for not rushing things. Good job, brain._

‘Of course, I’ve just never been called that before.’ Ava said, putting Sara at ease.

‘Well you better get used to it, I don’t plan on leaving for a while.’ Sara leaned in for another kiss and Ava closed the gap between them. ‘Don’t think I forgot what you said this morning.’ Ava tried to think back to what she had said. ‘Where are you taking me?’

‘Oh yeah, that. I cant tell you.’ Sara furrowed her brow, and Ava found it unfair that someone could be so hot and adorable at the same time. ‘Just put on something warm.’

————————————

Ava had her arm wrapped around Sara as they walked down the backyard. Ava led them past a few trees, shifting come leaves out of the way, before they stopped at a rope ladder. They both climbed up, and found themselves sitting in a treehouse, surrounded by string lights.

‘Wow, this is beautiful,’

‘I know. I used to come up here as a kid when I needed to get away from everyone. The view’s great,’

‘I was actually talking about you.’ Sara smirked, and Ava placed a kiss on her lips. ‘How often did you need to get away from everyone?'

Ava cleared her throat, preparing for what she was about to say. ‘Um, my parents died in a car crash when I was young. I was going through a really tough time with regards to my sexuality and stuff, so I was up here pretty often. It gave me a chance to clear my head when it all became too much.’ She could feel a lump beginning to form in her throat, but Ava felt grounded by the way Sara was rubbing slow circles on the hand that was intertwined with Sara’s.

'Thank you for telling me that. I understand how hard it can be, truly.' Sara said, taking a deep breath. ‘When I was younger, my sister was killed. They said it was a drug lord who my Dad had been tracking. Apparently he got too close, and the guy wanted to take someone away from him. My Dad blamed himself. He started drinking, and my Mom eventually found it too much and left. God Aves, I felt so alone. I was ready to kill myself. I fell in with some bad people. I started drinking and fighting illegally and having sex to try and forget it all.’ By now Sara was curled up into Ava’s side, and the older woman had her arm wrapped protectively around the teacher. ‘I stayed alive for moments like this. I stayed because I wanted to help kids. I wanted to do something I loved and I wanted to be with someone. I wanted to be happy with someone. And Ava, it might be too soon, but I don't care, because I think you’re that someone for me.’

Ava turned slightly to face Sara, and wiped away the tears rolling down her freckled cheeks. She leant in, and kissed Sara softer than she’d ever been kissed before. Sara felt so vulnerable, but so comfortable at the same time. She was almost afraid of how Ava made her feel.

The two women stayed there for a while, talking and cuddling and kissing, until it started to get cold and Ava and Sara decided to leave the Heywoods’.

————————————

Sara and Ray decided to swap places for the ride back, so they could spend more time with Ava and Nate respectively. The whole journey, Ava had her hand resting on Sara’s thigh, with Sara’s hand resting on top of Ava’s.

‘I’m sorry about how your uncle acted.’ Sara said.

‘It’s fine, I was expecting it anyway.’

‘Still, he said some shitty things this morning.’

‘At least I got a hot girl out of it,’ Ava smiled, and Sara turned to look at her and grinned.

‘You’re cute.’ Sara said and Ava could feel heat rising up her cheeks.

‘You’re beautiful,’ The taller girl replied, giving the dancer an identical blush.

‘This is me.’ Ava said, gesturing to the apartment block they'd just driven up to.

They walked up to her apartment hand in hand, and Ava turned to face Sara and kissed her softly. Ava tilted her head down to deepen the kiss, and her hands snaked around Sara’s waist, while Sara’s settled on her neck, playing with some of the short hair there.

‘It’s gonna feel weird without you. It’s only been two days, but it feels like forever. Is that like totally pathetic or something?’ Ava said once she had caught her breath.

‘A little.’ Sara giggled. ‘No, I’m kidding. I’m gonna miss you too. Can I take you out again?’

‘It’d be weird if you didn’t.’

‘Alright. I’ve got your number from Nate, so I’ll text you the details?’

‘Sounds good.’ The lawyer said, before pulling Sara back in for a long, passionate kiss. ‘Ok, I actually have to go now.’

‘Ugh, fine.’ Sara said as she feigned annoyance, but felt it almost impossible to wipe the grin from her face.

‘I’ll be seeing you, Ms. Lance.’

‘Oh, you can count on it, Ms. Sharpe’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


End file.
